


maybe, just maybe.

by murrponchan (kuripaaan)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/murrponchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino tries his very best, which isn’t at all, to convince everyone. Everyone loves Nino, right? And Nino loves them all. But sometimes Nino likes to stand in the way of his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe, just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silver_Crystall@LJ for the NinoExchange@LJ.

“A retreat.”

Sho smiles at the rest of his members, laughing internally at the various degrees of surprise on their faces. He is pretty amused, to say the least.

Jun is the first to say something, his eyes moving rapidly from side to side as he flips through the schedule on his phone. “I don’t know where you think we have the time to do something like this. My schedule certainly wouldn’t allow for us to be gone for so long.”

Sho shakes his head at that. “You guys always forget. I looked at all our schedules and found a day where we all had free time. Besides, it’d just be a weekend retreat. Think of it as a chance to reaffirm our friendships, tighten those bonds, and overall just have a really good time,” Sho ends with a bright, hopeful smile.

Aiba jumps up from his seat on the couch, excitement for the trip overflowing already, knocking Nino back into his seat. “You always have such good ideas, Sho-chan! Yeah!”

A grumble from the corner of the couch draws Sho’s attention.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Ninomiya-san?” Sho asks, clearly humoring him.

“Nothing,” Nino crabs at him, tucking his feet under him and sighing. “How do you know we didn’t already have plans for that day, huh?”

Sho smiles at him, completely unaffected by Nino’s irritation. Sho knows it’s only because Nino had been unable to get a cup of coffee this morning. Sho sighs, falling into the seat beside Nino, jostling Ohno out of his morning nap.

“Like I said,” Sho says, “I have your schedules on here. Both private and personal.” Sho gamely ignores the stares from the other three, Ohno still half-asleep.

“Sho’s awesomely creepy, guys,” Aiba comments, laughing after Jun hits him upside the head.

“There isn’t anything awesome about that, Masaki.” Jun rolls his eyes and goes to retrieve two cups of coffee.

Sho jumps out of his seat when he sees Jun about to leave, pulling him back into the room. “Before you leave, Jun-kun, I wanted to hand out the schedules for our retreat weekend.” Sho seats Jun on the couch before retrieving the schedules from his bag. He hands them out to each of the members, ignoring Ohno’s blank, confused stare. Nino tries his best to stifle his snicker, snapping at Sho to cover it up.

“What is this? I didn’t think it’d be so complica--” Nino pauses as he gets a better look at the schedule. “5:45 in the morning!?” Nino nearly screeches, abruptly pulling Ohno from his open-eyed doze.

"You don't need to yell," Jun snaps, laying the paper on the green room table. He then turns to Sho, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. "May I now get our coffee, master of schedules?"

Aiba giggles as Sho gives his assent.

"... A retreat?" comes the confused question from Ohno.

Aiba bursts into laughter.

\--

It's a few hours later, after they've all woken up properly and have taken off their crabby pants, that Nino corners Sho in between filmings. Nino’s fingers circle around Sho’s wrist as he pulls him away to a dark corner. Nino pushes Sho into a seat and sits in his lap. He wraps his arms around Sho’s neck with a sweet smile. Sho’s arms make their way around his waist, responding with his own smile.

“So, Sho-chan. About this retreat weekend, y’know?”

“Yes, Nino? I know it’s early in the morning that we leave, but you’ve done it before. Besides, you could use a mini vacation, especially with your drama ending soon.”

“But Sho-chan,” Nino whines, tugging at Sho’s collar, fingers fiddling with it, “why would we need to go on a retreat in the first place? We get along great as it is.”

Sho reaches up to still Nino’s hand, taking it in his own and resting them on Nino’s lap.

“Nino,” Sho says, a fountain of infinite patience behind it, “Of course we do. How could we not, being together as long as we have. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t take a trip to have some quality time together. Do you understand what I mean?”

Nino sucks at his teeth, slumping against Sho’s shoulder. He tries his best to come up with another argument, another reason why they shouldn’t be going on this trip.

“Ah!” he exclaims, “What about the money! Something like that is bound to be too expensive.”

“You’re talking to the wrong person,” Sho laughs in response. “I have no problems treating my friends, especially you guys, to something you’d enjoy.”

Nino gets up from Sho’s lap in a huff, throwing his hands up. “It’s no use talking to you!” He stomps back to set, leaving Sho amused in his seat.

\--

They’re packing up after the filming when Nino picks Jun as his next target. If someone was could help him convince Sho to call this off, it would be Jun, Nino thought to himself. He manages to persuade Jun into going out to lunch with him, sticking close to him as they walk to the restaurant.

They end up in a soba restaurant, Jun ordering something for the both of them as he already knows that he's going to pay for this meal. Nino taps Jun's foot with his own in thanks, playing his DS while they wait for their food to arrive.

He tucks the DS away when their drinks arrive, scooting closer to Jun in the booth. He smiles up at Jun, slowly moving to lay his head on Jun’s shoulder. Jun looks at him from the side of his eyes, taking a sip of his tea before asking.

“What is it you want, Kazunari?”

“Jun! How could you think that of me?” Nino looks up at Jun with beseeching eyes. Jun only rolls his eyes in response and takes another sip of his drink.

“Sometimes I think I know you far more than I know myself,” Jun laughs, leaning back in his seat. “Now are you going to tell what it was you wanted?”

Nino sighs dramatically, throwing himself onto the table in exaggerated dismay. A little whine escapes his lips, pouting exaggeratedly at Jun. When he sees that it isn't going to work on him, he drops the act, righting himself with a small sigh.

"Oh, fine. See. About this retreat."

Jun's eyes narrow in that instant, unsure of exactly where this is going. "Yes?"

Nino's eyes cut back in almost the same way. "Help me convince Sho not to do it."

To the surprise of both of them, Jun immediately shakes his head, turning Nino down.

"What?! Why?" Nino tries his best to hide the shock from his face though it's everywhere in his voice.

Jun eyes him again. “There’s no reason not to go, Nino. It’s not long. We’re going to have fun, even. Have you properly looked at the schedule?”

Nino shakes his head reluctantly, acknowledging Jun’s suspicions.

“Look at it again. Really consider it. And then come back to me when you’ve fully considered everything. In the meantime, let’s enjoy our meal. I have a shoot with Mizubata Junpei this afternoon and I’m really not looking forward to it.” Jun sighs and moves their drinks when their food arrives.

Nino nods, stretching. “Well then. Let’s dig in!”

\--

It’s by chance that Nino runs into Aiba and Ohno at the bar he goes to after his work for the day winds down. He immediately jumps on this chance to try and convince these last two. They’re certainly the most gullible… right? Nino nods, straightens his back, and heads directly to their table.

Aiba is the first to catch sight of him, yelling his name out happily. Nino grins widely, sliding into the booth besides Ohno, who gives him a sort of vacant smile. Nino wraps an arm around his shoulders, leaning on him.

“How long have you guys been here?” He reaches out for some edamame, eating a piece when Aiba responds.

“Not too long! What, we’re two… three drinks in, Leader?” Aiba hurriedly swallows his drink, a giggle escaping him after he sets it on the table. “Four now!” Aiba says as he flags down the waitress for another round of drinks.

“I have to keep up.” With that said, Ohno downs the rest of his drink. Nino just laughs, thinking he caught them at just the right time.

“What’s the cause of celebration tonight, guys?” Nino asks, looking between them.

“Pre-team bonding team bonding, right, Leader?” Aiba is completely unable to hold back his enthusiasm for their weekend away.

“Yeah!” Ohno pumps his fists, laughing. “It’s gonna be great.”

“Do you really think so? I mean, who really wants to spend most the day getting bruised by paintball pellets?” Nino scrunches his nose, his entire expression speaking of his displeasure with the idea. 

“It sounds great to me, Nino,” Aiba smiles widely at him, quite tipsy. “Imagine the aftercare! We can go sit in the onsen for a long while. I could even wash your back for you!”

“Yeah,” chimes in Ohno. “And the glass-blowing looks cool. I’ve always wanted to try that. Can you imagine the --” The rest of Ohno’s words are muffled by Nino’s hand.

“I forget how chatty he is when drunk,” Nino rolls his eyes. “Look, Masaki. Oh-chan. Don’t you think it would be better for us to just stay here? We could… we could… We could have a game tournament! Imagine that? All of us in my apartment, I’d cook for you guys, I might even let you win a game or two.”

Aiba laughs hard at that. “Yeah right, Nino, we know you better than that.Cheap convenience store lunches and Monster Hunter all day. That’s not a proper retreat.”

Ohno’s nodding his head rapidly in agreement. Nino looks between the both of them, seeing how hopeless it is. Nino gives it up, having forgotten just how stubborn they could be. There’s no use in trying to convince these two, especially in this mood. If he is right, they will probably turn it all around on him anyway and convince him to go. But you know, Nino thinks to himself, it won’t be bad to go. Not if he’s going to be surrounded by these four idiots.

Besides, Sho would probably hold the monster of grudges against him.

Nino shrugs and picks up his cup when the next round is delivered.

“Kanpai!”

When he shows up at the airport for the plane to Okinawa, he’s greeted by four tired but excited faces. Maybe, just maybe, it won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
